koi_no_utafandomcom-20200213-history
Hanamichi Kazuki
'' "I will make those dream last forever."'' Kazuki is one of the main characters in Koi no Uta. He studied in Nishogakusha University, taking Literature Department. He is the guy who Sakura met at the park years ago. Appearance He doesn't wear white shirts except when school uniforms used to require them. It's a colour he feels an aversion to and he avoids wearing it because he wants to blend it and not draw attention to himself. In Season 2, he was seen to be more casual-like and wearing glassess all the time. Personality He gives the impression of being happy and calm but that's largely due to his resignation over the way his life has turned out. He is very obsessed to make his dream real and make sure no one stands in his way of achieving it. He's a person who's willing to use anyone. Background When Kazuki was young, his parents divorced and he started to live with his mother. His mother loves him dearly but never cares about Kazuki's feelings. She died in a traffic accident when Kazuki was 16 years old. His mother was very strict and his home life wasn't very warm. Relationships Sakurairi Nakamura The girl he met years ago. He couldn't forget the girl's name as it resembles his mother's name. Kazuki start to have feelings for Sakura, someone who sees him for who he is. She was the first woman he loved with all his heart. But he can't bring himself to abandon his will to find his mother's murderer, so he chooses to bury his feelings and not see Sakura again. Iharra Yunoki His unknown half-brother. Kazuki never know that he have a brother until he discovered that Sakura is dating someone who also know the love song that Kazuki composed for his mother. After he did some research about him, he discovered Yunoki have some connection with his father. Akira Reifu His only friend that know Kazuki's true self and also about his dream. Minami Sutoshi Kazuki's girlfriend when he was in high school. Kazuki never have feelings towards Minami but he never intended to play with Minami's heart or even being serious on her either. He let her go from his life after he realized that he actually loves Sakura. She never appear in Season 2. Kogure Nikaido To make it short, Kazuki hates everything about him. He can't just get along with Kou as Kou always manages to piss him off. Sora Younha They seems like strangers but they do know each other. Sora is his former Vice President of Student Council. Sayori Manabe His fiancee. She appear with him in the first chapter of Season 2. Mother He actually loves his mother dearly even though his mother treated him strictly. To Kazuki, she is the only family that he ever had. So when he learned his mother's death, he was actually shocked. Lost the only family he have, he become obsessed to find his mother's killer. Materu Kazuki's missing father. He suspected his father to be his mother's murderer. He's not really close to his father when he was a child and it makes he have no any good memories with him. Kazuki is disgusted by him, enough not to use his father's family's name as his family's name and called him by his name instead of 'Dad'. Quotes *''"I will make sure he will suffer the same way my mum did."'' Trivia *Kazuki's face resembles a little bit like Venn Luxenberg from Cryptore Blood. The colour of his hair and eyes are different but they both have the same personalities. *He called Sakurairi as Sakura the first time he met her. How he know her nickname was unknown.